An Unexpected visitor
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: An unexpected visitor is waiting for the potters when they return home from a wedding
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

An Unexpected Visitor 

"James will you just stay still for five minutes" Ginny said in a frustrated tone as four year old James ran around their living room top less.

"Nope Mummy, I want to be an Indian like in my stories" James said continuing to run around the living room like an Indian from Peter Pan, which Ginny made the mistake of letting Harry read it to him.

"Please, Daddy will be home in five minutes and expect to see you dressed and looking hansom" Ginny said holding out James' white dress shirt.

"Ok" He sighed and stopped running around.

"Thank you" She said kissing the top of his head and the started buttoning up his shirt.

"Mummy where are we going" James said curiously.

"To a wedding, love" Ginny replied

"Whose wedding" He asked

"You remember Aunt Luna" Ginny said

"Yeah, is she getting married" James said his face lighting up.

"Yes she is and that's whose wedding we are going to" Ginny said tucking in James' shirt and pulling a dark blue sweater vest over his head. Ginny then helped James put on his shoes and tie the laces up.

"All done" James said when he was finally dressed.

"Now let me take a look at you" Ginny said "Too bad you inherited your fathers messy hair, anyway if you didn't it probably wouldn't be neat anyway" Ginny said

"Now you go off and play with your toys, but only inside and try and stay clean" Ginny said even though deep down inside she knew he was only four and staying clean was kind of a challenge. James disappeared into the next room and came back with a bunch a solider men, which Ginny knew to be harmless. She walked over the the mirror and inspected herself. She looked fine so she sat down on the lounge and started opening some mail. Most of it was just Christmas cards. A couple of minutes later green flames rose from the fireplace and Harry appeared.

"Daddy" James got up from his toys and ran to his Father, who swept him up in his arms and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hello James" Harry said and put him back onto the living room floor.

"Is everything ok at work" Ginny asked as she got up from where she was sitting.

"Fine" He said pulling her close to his side.

"Just some paperwork issues" Harry said kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, well we have to go soon" Ginny said

"Well I'll just pop into the shower and then get dressed" Harry said.

"Ok but make it short Harry, we have to pick up Ron and Hermione soon" Ginny called after him as he left the room.

"Ok love" Harry yelled back. About twenty minutes later Harry came back downstairs in a suit and the family walked out of the house and they climb into the ordinary looking four wheel drive. Of course it wasn't ordinary, it could fly but their muggle neighbours didn't know that. Harry helped James into his booster seat and then he drove off towards the Weasley residence.

"I'll go get them" Ginny said opening the door and hopping out of the car. There was a silence for a few seconds and then James spoke.

"Daddy isn't Al and Lily coming with us" He asked

"No James they're still too little to sit through a wedding" Harry said

"But I'm only four" James said

"Yes but you sat through a wedding before the last one we took Al to he couldn't sit still" Harry said

"Oh" James said.

"Whose wedding was that" James asked

"I think it was Deans" Harry said it was silent for a moment again as Ginny had returned with Ron and Hermione. Ginny kindly let Ron it in the front next to Harry seeing he had long legs and it was a little squishy for him in the back. After they were settled and Harry had drown off and down a deserted street he took off into the sky, making sure they were invisible of course.

"Daddy" James shrieked all of a sudden

"What" Harry said regaining grip of the steering wheel which he had let go off

"Whats wrong" Ginny said, there was worry in her tone

"Will Santa Claus be able to find us this year" James said panicked

"Of course he will, why do you think otherwise" Harry said, quietly laughing to himself how trivial thing to an adult is so important to a small child

"Well you and Mummy said that we were going to Grandma's house for Christmas and we will go there on Christmas......ummmmm........Christmas, the day before Christmas" James said

"Yes" Harry said smiling

"Well Santa probably forgotten about Grandma's house because no Children have lived there for ages. You know he probably hasn't been there since Mummy and Uncle Ron were kids and Uncle Ron is reallllllllllllllllllllly old, he must be what, well I can't count past 15 so he must be older than that and that's really old" James said all the adults in the car started laughing except for Ron

"Thanks kid" Ron said

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking what are you thanking me for" James said

"Don't worry James" Ginny said

"Ok" James sighed pulling two of his soldiers out of his pocket. Ron and Harry started talking about something that had happened at work and Hermione an Ginny were talking about something that had happened when they took the kids too Diagon Alley the other day. James didn't bother listening to either conversation. His Fathers was boring and he almost remembered all of the events his Mother and Aunt were talking about, he was there after all. Something about some Lady called Ms Brown, he thought he herd Lavender some where in the mix. It was hard to remember after all, he was only four and one day soon he will forget ever sitting in this car playing with his plastic soldiers while his parents had long and boring conversations with his Aunt and Uncle.

Soon they had arrived a Old Xenophilius' residence. Harry flew down and parked amongst about a thousand cars that were already there.

"Wow" Hermione said "I didn't know she knew that many people"

"She is famous" Ron said

"Ron we're famous, do we seriously know that many people really well" Harry said

"Well no but" Ron started

"Exactly" Harry cut in before he could finish. The family got out of the car and walked over to where they presumed the wedding would be. As they approached Xenophilius came into view. He was wearing a canary yellow ensemble with a big blue flower in the pocket of the top.

"Harry my dear boy" He said coming Harry and shaking his hand

"And Ginny more lovelier than ever" He said hugging Ginny and kissing her on the cheek

"Hermione, did you get those books I sent you" He said also hugging her

"Yes I did, they were very helpful, thank you" She answered

"Ronald, how are those radishes going" He said shaking Ron's hand

"Ummmm........very good Sir" Ron said trying to sound convincing. A couple of months ago Old Xeno had given Ron some radish bulbs and helped Ron plant them, but they came to nothing.

"And who might this be" He said kneeling down so he was eye level with James.

"James Potter Sir" James said sicking his hand out. He thought it was the right thing to do since he saw his Uncle and Father do it.

"Very nice to meet you James" Luna's Dad said shaking his hand. The rest of the Wedding passed quickly for James. He commented that Luna looked lovely in her dress and he liked her radish earrings. The wedding reception proceeded late into the night and James began to get weary until he finally fell asleep in Ginny's arms. Soon Harry said it was time to leave and the others agreed. They walked back to the car. Harry and Ron were a little bit drunk, so Harry gave Ginny the keys.

"Here take James" Ginny said handing Harry there fast asleep four year old son. Harry was a little more drunk then Ginny thought as it took him four times to open the car door and Ron was worse then Harry. The boys sat in the back of the car and Hermione and Ginny sat in the front. The girls hadn't drunk so it was ok for Ginny to driven. They took off into the sky as Harry and Ron started saying weird things that they would forget in the morning. Has they landed at the burrow. Harry asked where they were, Ginny said they were at the Burrow and Harry made the note that Bunny Rabbits must be inside.

"Yep, he's definitely drunk" Ginny said taking James from Harry and Help him out of the car

"Well not as much as Ron" Hermione said as she had to fully support Ron seeing he couldn't stand up straight. They walked over to the front door but before they could get there Molly Weasley was standing at the front door welcoming them inside.

"Hey it's Mrs Bunny lady" Harry said pointing to Mrs Weasley

"Nah" Ron said quite loudly "Mr. Mcglasses head it dragon lady" Ron finished

"Drunk" Molly asked

"sure are" Ginny said

"Well at least Harry can stand on his own two feet, Ron is having trouble doing that" Hermione said

"Well I think it's time bed" Molly announced

"Bed sounding good" Harry said leaning up against the door frame and closing his eyes

"Well Not here" Mrs Weasley said taking Harry's arm as she lead them up stairs she lead Harry and Ginny to Ginny's old room, which had had a makeover since she was younger and continued up the stairs with Ron and Hermione. Harry flopped down on the bed and was asleep almost straight way. Ginny placed James in one of the trundle bed on the flood and took off his shoes and vest. She tucked him in under the covers and lightly kissed his head. She also checked on her other kids who where both fast asleep and then she got changed for bed herself. Once dressed she decided on what to do with Harry, she couldn't just leave him there still in his shoes. She took off his shoes, shirt and suit jacket, she mumbled to her self about that would do and then got under the covers and fell asleep her self think he'll deal with it himself in the morning

**A.N Hope you liked it other chapters coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does

An Unexpected Visitor 

Chapter 2

Ginny woke the next morning to the light streaming in through the window. Harry was still fast asleep next to her exactly where she had left him. Lily had been taken from her crib and Albus wasn't in his bed, she thought that her mother had probably come and got them. James was still asleep in his bed, he also hadn't moved from the position Ginny put him in. Ginny grabbed a bag of things and went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once ready she went back into the bedroom and placed the bag back on the floor. James had woken by now.

"Good morning sweetheart" Ginny said kneeling down next to James' bed and kissing him on the forehead

"Morning Mummy" He said kissing her on the cheek

"Do you want to get up and get dressed out of your good clothes" Ginny said, James nodded and sat up. Ginny pulled James' Chudley Cannons jersey out of the bag and a pair of jeans to go with it. While he went and got dressed Ginny put away the other children's pajamas away.

"There you go Mummy" James whispered when he came back into the bedroom and handing her his good clothes

"Thank you, can you please put these on" Ginny said handing him a pair of socks. She folded up his clothes and put them in the bag.

"Ready" Ginny said

"Ready" James repeated as he took Ginny's hand and she swept him up into her arms and carried him downstairs.

"Morning Mum" Ginny said walking into the kitchen

"Morning dear" Molly Weasley said as she was doing a million things at once, which was normal for her.

"Hello Grandma" James said smiling as Ginny placed him in a seat at the long dinning room table, in the crowded kitchen.

"James" Mrs Weasley said coming up to James with a plate full of bacon and eggs and placing it in front of James.

"What do you say" Ginny say as she picked up lily from the highchair

"Thank you Grandma" James said picking up his knife and fork and digging into his breakfast

"No problem, James, how about you Ginny dear" Mrs Weasley said smiling and looking up at her daughter

"I'm fine for the time being" She said as she bounced her one year old baby girl up and down in her arms

"So how was the wedding" Mrs Weasley said as Ginny placed Lily back in the highchair next to Hugo

"It was lovely, Rolf and Luna look truly happy" Ginny said sitting at the foot of the table next to James

"I see Harry and Ron good time" Mrs Weasley said laughing a little

"A very good time, but I'm not quite sure if they'll be so cheery this morning" Ginny said also laughing

"Did Luna look lovely" Mrs Weasley asked

"Stunning, there were so many people there too, Dean and his wife, with little Oscar, they're expecting their second child in February. Oh and Seamus Finnigan and Keira with one of their three children" Ginny said

"Oh do they have three now" Mrs Weasley said

"Yes, Conner's four like James and then they have two year old twins Sean and Teagan" Ginny said

"Wow time does fly by, did they really get married more than four years ago" Mrs Weasley said

"No Mum, Conner was born before they got married and she was about four months pregnant with the twins when they did get married" Ginny said

"Oh, I see" Mrs Weasley said placing a plate of breakfast in front of Ginny

"Thanks Mum, this looks great" Ginny said. Once James and Ginny had both finished breakfast and their plates were in the sink and James teeth were brushed and he was sitting back down at the table Harry finally made an appearance. He walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Morning" he said as Mrs Weasley came over to him

"Good to see you Harry" Mrs Weasley said hugging him back

"Coffee" She added

"Yes please" Harry said as he walked over to where his daughter was scribbling on a piece of paper in her highchair

"And hows my little Lily flower this morning" Harry said swinging his daughter around in a circle above his head as she giggled away.

"How you going this morning, champ" He said kissing the top of James' head and then ruffling this hair

"Good Daddy" James replied as Harry sat in the chair across from James, placing Lily on his lap

"And how about you dear" Harry said leaning over and kissing his wife on the lips

"I'm fine how about you" Ginny said

"Got bit of a headache but I'll live" Harry said

"You better, your flying the car home" Ginny said grinning

"I knew you were going to say that" Harry said

"There you go" Mrs Weasley said placing a plate a breakfast in front of Harry and a mug of coffee

"Thanks Molly, this looks great" Harry said

"No problem dear" Mrs Weasley said as she pent to pick up a crayon that Hugo had thrown on the floor

"Here, I'll take Lily" Ginny said as she reached over and took her from Harry

"Hey James can Lily have some of your paper and some crayons" Ginny asked a moment later

"Sure" James said handing his mother a piece of paper

"Now Lil what colour crayon do you want" James said holding out four large crayons. Lily reached about and tried to grab one but her arms where too short, so James picked one for her.

"Here, Lily you can have the pink one" James said handing the crayon, Ginny took it from his hand and handed it to Lily.

"What do you say Lily" Ginny said. Lily looked at her Mother, to James and then back to Ginny.

"Jamie" She said smiling and pointing to James. Harry, Ginny and James all laughed. There was the sounds of foot steps coming from above.

"Ron, is that you" Molly called up the stairs

"Mmmmm" He replied

"Can you please bring that box that is next to the cupboard when you come down" Molly called again

"Fine" Ron grunted. A moment for two later he came down into the kitchen.

"What is in here" Ron said placing the box in the middle of kitchen

"Christmas decorations" Mrs Weasley said handing him a cup of coffee

"Thanks, but Christmas is more than a month away" Ron said

"It's the first of December today" Ginny said as she directed Lily to put the crayon back onto the paper

"Really" said Ron looking confused

"Really" Harry said chucking him the daily prophet which was on the table

"Huh, is too" Ron said

"And what do we do on the 1st December" Mrs Weasley said

"Put up the Christmas Decorations" Ron said yawning and going over to Hugo

"Daddy" He said holding his small arms out to Ron

"Hello Hugo" Ron said taking out of the highchair and gave him a huge hug

"Where's Hermione" Ron said looking around

"She went out with your Father, Rose and Al" Mrs Weasley said placing Ron's breakfast next to his coffee

"Out where" Ginny said

"To get a Christmas tree of course" Mrs Weasley said

"What" Ginny and Ron choked in unison on their warm drinks

"What, we always chop down a tree" Mrs Weasley said

"No we don't, you get a seedling and put it in a pot, little bit of magic and bam we've got ourselves a Christmas tree" Ron said

"It's tradition Mum" Ginny said sounding a little sarcastic

"Well traditions die and new ones have to replace them" Mrs Weasley said very seriously

"What traditions, Mum" Ginny said as Ron, Harry and herself stared at each other

"Clothing, no one wears cloaks these days, you all wear muggle clothing" Mrs Weasley said

"That's because we don't need to wear cloaks, most of us live in muggle neighbourhoods Mum, we can't just walk down the street in a bright emerald cloak" Ron said

"When you go to work you could wear one" Mrs Weasley stated

"We could but we don't, we wear suits" Ron said

"When you call someone, what do you use Harry" Mrs Weasley said

"My Phone" Harry said pulling out his wizard made touch mobile phone

"What happened to the fireplace" Mrs Weasley said

"It's still there isn't it" Ginny said looking into the lounge room

"Yes Ginny dear it's still there and that's not what I meant" Mrs Weasley said

"Mum when the muggle world got more technology we had to invent our own, yes these days we have laptops, mobile phones, TV's but we still use our wands and do magic like normal wizards" Ron said

"Mum its 2009 we don't use candles any more" Ginny said

"What about quills" Mrs Weasley said

"Time to time but the good old fashion pen works fine" Harry said speaking for only the second time in the conversation

"But these are all muggle inventions" Mrs Weasley said

"They're based on muggle inventions, I doubt that a muggle phone will be able to tell you the location of Diagon Alley and be able to give you directions and I don't think on the muggle internet you can do you e-banking at Gingotts" Ginny said

"I bet you do you shopping on the internet thingy too" Mrs Weasley huffed as she used her wand to lift both Harry and Ron's plates into the sink

"No" Ginny replied

"Huh, when was the last time you visited Diagon Alley" Mrs Weasley said

"The other week, Hermione and I took the kids down" Ginny said

"Friday" Ron and Harry both said

"Harry, I and a couple of the blokes from work had lunch" Ron said, Hugo was still sitting on Ron's lap playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Well back in my day........."

"Oh here she goes again" Ginny said

"I'll get my pillow" Ron said

"Oh be quiet you two" Mrs Weasley said and walked out of the room

"Woops" Ron said quietly

"Lily don't eat the crayon" Ginny said removing the crayon from her. James laughed.

"What are you laughing at, you used eat all kinds of things" Harry said

"Huh" James said

"Yes like toys, cutlery.........." Ginny said

"Fingers" Harry added

"And that time when he tried to eat the Christmas bauble" Ron said

"I was probably hungry" James said

"You were two and Ginny had just feed you" Ron said

"So" James

"You can't say much, by the time you were six you could eat more than everyone in the house" Ginny said

"I was a big boy" Ron said

"What happened" Harry said looking at Ron

"I grew taller" Ron said

"Hey Mum can I go play with some blocks" James asked

"Sure"Ginny said

"Can Lily come" He asked again

"Ok" Ginny said placing Lily down on the floor and helping her walking into the lounge room. A moment or two later Ron and Harry joined the. Ron placed Hugo down on the floor so he could play with the blocks too.

"Where are they" Ron said ten minutes later

"Where are who" Harry said

"Who do you think nincompoop" Ron said hitting Harry I the head

"Ouch, that hurt" Harry whined

"Of course it did, I hit you" Ron said

"Boys, boys, boys stop fighting there's children in the room" Ginny said just as there was a knock at the door and then...................................................BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A.N Hope you liked it..........Read and review please **


End file.
